Sepperated
by M.C. Fizzy
Summary: What happens when Hige and Toboe are sepparated from the rest of the pack. Rated for later chapters. Please review. This is my first try at fan fiction.
1. Lost

A/N: Ok this is my first try at fan fiction so, please be nice. I hope you like this chapter. Please R/R.

* * *

The pack ran through the cold thick snow. The white wolf in front with the gray one following him. After that came the light brown wolf wearing a collar and behind him came a darker brown wolf. All in a straight line, squinting their eyes, trying to see through the bright falling snow flakes. The collared one glanced behind him and saw the younger wolf stop where he was and collapse in the snow.

"Toboe! You have to get up before you get berried in the snow. Come on runt!" Hige went over to his friend and nudged him.

"I'm fine." Toboe stood up and began to run slowly.

The collard wolf watched the younger one as he ran, letting Toboe get ahead of him. Hige hadn't noticed till then that he couldn't see Kiba and Tsume. He sniffed the air in search of his fellow pack members' scent, but to no avail. Toboe stopped and found that Hige wasn't following him. The dark brown wolf called out to his friend.

"Hige! What's wrong." Toboe came closer to Hige and stopped in front of him.

It wasn't till then that Toboe also noticed his friends' disappearance.

"Where's Kiba and Tsume?"

"That's what I'm wondering. We must've gotten further behind than I thought." The happy-go-lucky wolf answered, trying hard to see through the still thick falling snow.

"What are we going to do?" Toboe looked a bit scared at the thought of loosing two of his best friends.

"We'll just have to keep running in the direction that we've been going." Hige didn't seem all that bothered by the situation. He figured the others weren't to far ahead.

"What way was that again?" The dark brown wolf asked, looking around him.

"Uh... that way." In human form, Hige pointed in the direction he thought they should go.

"Are you sure?"

"Of coarse I'm sure, runt."

The two wolves ran in the direction they _thought_ their friends would be.

* * *

Hige and Toboe struggled to walk through the now very deep snow. The wind was blowing hard and it was hard to see anything, let alone open your eyes. Both wolves grew more tired with each step. Shaking and afraid that he might never see his friends again, Hige kept putting on paw in front of the other. He looked behind him at the younger wolf to see how he was doing. He looked exhausted.

"Toboe, I think it's time to take a break." The collared wolf stopped in front of the other wolf.

"No way, we have to keep looking for Tsume and Kiba. Come on they're probably just ahead of us." Toboe pushed his way in front of Hige.

Hige sighed.

"Let's wait till the snow settles." The lighter brown wolf stayed in the same spot. "We would've found them by now. We'll look for them again when the weather settles down more. Let's go find a cave to warm up in." Hige motioned for Toboe to follow him but the darker brown wolf kept walking in the same direction.

"Toboe."

Toboe stopped, but didn't turn. He sighed.

"What if we don't find them again?" The younger wolf lowered his head.

Hige didn't know what to say at first.

"Toboe....... Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're looking for us ,too. They'll probably be the ones to find us." The collared wolf tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Toboe turned around and looked at Hige, looking like he felt a bit better. "So, wheres that cave?"

* * *

"Hey Hige! I think I see something over there!" The dark brown wolf started running over to what looked like a cave.

"Hey wait up runt! I don't want to loose you too!" The collared wolf ran after the younger one.

The snow was still falling heavily and it was hard to see. The two wolves were now extremely exhausted and had been looking for a cave to rest in. Toboe dragged his feet through the snow as he approached the mouth of a small cave. It was dark and a little damp, but it was better than staying outside in the cold. Hige approached the younger wolf and stopped to catch his breath. Both of them peered inside.

"Do you think it's safe?" Toboe asked Hige.

Hige sniffed the air.

"Seems good enough for me. Come on." The happy-go-lucky wolf led the way with a cautious Toboe following.

"I don't see why we shouldn't rest here." Hige laid down and rested his head on his paws.

The darker brown wolf looked around the cave. It didn't seem to be all that big. He walked to the back of the cave and froze at what he saw. Bones. Toboe was used to seeing bones, but these weren't one that wouldn't bother him. The bothered him alot. They were wolf bones.

"Uh.... Hige?" Toboe stared at the wolf bones at the back of the cave.

"What is it runt?" The older wolf sounded like he was half asleep.

"Look."

Hige sighed and got to his feet. he looked over at what his friend was looking at.

"Wolf bones." Hige walked over to the bones and examined them. "The don't smell that old."

"Do you think... what ever killed it is still here?" Toboe sounded scared now.

As if answering Toboe's question, a growl was heard from the mouth of the cave.

Both wolves looked in the direction the noise had come from. At the front of the cave, stood a huge brown bear, looking very angry.

**

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!**

To Be Continued


	2. The Bear

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it though. Please review people. Thankyou MalletWielderofDoom for reviewing.

* * *

Hige and Toboe stared at the bear in fear. The huge bear came closer to them. The younger wolf backed away some, but the collared wolf stood his ground. The bear growled at them and swung a paw at Hige. The wolf dodged his attack and growled back. Hige jumped on the bear and dug his teeth into the back of its neck, but was soon thrown off of it. The light brown wolf hit the hard wall of the cave and then fell to the ground, crimson red liquid dripping from his mouth.

"Hige!" Toboe ran to his friend and crouched down beside him.

Hige sat up and looked behind Toboe. The older wolf's eyes grew big and he shouted at the dark brown wolf.

"Toboe watch out!"

The bear swung his paw at Toboe but Hige jumped in front of his friend and took the blow. Sharp claws dug into the collared wolfs side, leaving deep jagged cuts in his flesh. The injured wolf fell to the ground, bleeding.

"No Hige!" Toboe ran to his friends aid once again.

Hige attempted to get up but he was gently pushed back down by the younger wolf.

"Don't move."

"But.... the...bear.." Hige was scared to think what might happen if he didn't kill the bear now.

Toboe turned and looked at the huge creature standing behind him. He began to shake in fear. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't take the bear on his own, or could he? The bear had been weakened by loss of blood from the wound on its neck. Maybe Toboe could take it.

"You don't hurt one of my friends and get away with it." The dark brown wolf growled.

Toboe jumped on the bears back and sank his teeth in the bears neck, just bellow the wound that Hige had created. Blood splattered every where and fell to the ground. The bear struggled to get the wolf off of its back but was to weak. It fell to the ground face first with Toboe still on its back. Toboe jumped off the creatures back and stood still a moment, panting. Blood covered the cave floor, both bear and wolf blood had been shed.

"Toboe." Hige whispered.

"Hige." The dark brown wolf walked over to the lighter brown one looking worried.

Toboe sat beside Hige. His friends torso was covered in blood.

"Hige, your going to be alright." Toboe said it but he wasn't so sure to believe it.

Tears filled the younger wolf's eyes. They had lost their freinds and now Hige was going to bleed to death. Toboe couldn't stand the thought of being alone.

"No. Hige I won't let you die."

Toboe began to put pressure on the other wolf's wounds to slow the bleeding while Hige stared at him with caring eyes.

"Every thing.... is going to be alright." Hige whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Kiba and Tsume had been out in the cold snow searching for Toboe and Hige. They were really beggining to worry. 

"As hard as it is to see out here, we may never find them." The gray wolf said while running behind the white wolf.

"Don't say that, ofcoarse we'll find them."

Kiba knew what Tsume said was true, that they mignt never find their freinds, but they couldn't just give up on looking for them. Tsume stopped a minute to sniff the air, nothing. He sighed and began to run again.

* * *

Toboe woke up and found himself curled up next to Hige. At first he had forgotten about what had happened but quickly remembered when he saw blood on the ground next to him. 

"Hige!"

The younger wolf looked at the older one to see if he was ok. He shook his friend, trying to wake him, but to no avail.

"Hige wake up, please." Toboe shook him again, but it still didn't work.

Toboe was relieved when he saw the collared wolf's chest rise. He was still breathing. His breath was shallow but he was still breathing. Toboe sighed and looked around the cave. It was a horrible sight. Blood all over the cave floor and in the middle of it lay the limp corpse of a bear. Some blood was spattered on the wall next to him, from Hige.

"What am I going to do?" The young wolf whispered to him self.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	3. Glistening Snow

**

* * *

A/N: Capassa?!?! What's up?!?! Hope you liked the last couple of chapters Hope you like this one too. Thank you TanWhiskers for reviewing.

* * *

**

: "What am I going to do?" Toboe whispered to himself. :

* * *

Toboe sighed and stood up. He didn't know if he should stay here with Hige or if he should go look for Kiba and Tsume. What was he supposed to do. He wasn't prepared for something like this. The young wolf looked down at his friend. Hige looked really bad. He might not last much longer if they just waited there, but Toboe couldn't wake him up. Toboe had to go out and look for the rest of the pack alone. His mind was made up.

"Don't worry Hige, I'll be back, I promise." With that said, the dark brown wolf ran out of the blood covered cave and into the snow.

Luckily, it had stopped snowing, finally. Now the snow was even deeper. The night sky was spotted with stars and a half moon was showing. Toboe picked up his pace and threw back his head, letting out a howl. Kiba and Tsume were to far away to here his cry for help.

* * *

In the dark of the cold night, a white and a gray wolf ran through the snow. The white blanket was glistening on the light of the moon. Both wolves ran side by side, panting. The white one glanced over at the other.

"Tsume do you smell anything?" Kiba asked.

"No, not yet. Doesn't seem like we're even close to them. Kiba, or sure we're even going the right way?"

"Yeah, I saw those paw prints leading this way."

"We lost that trail a long time ago, I think we need to take a break to think things out for a minute." Tsume began to slow down, as did Kiba.

The two wolves sat in the cold now trying to catch their breath.

"It's hard to find anything out here, almost everything looks the same." The white wolf said to the gray one.

"Yeah well, I think we would've caught their scent by now if we were going the right way." Tsume sighed.

"We had to of missed something." Kiba looked around him, looking for anything that could possibly help them.

"Hige! Toboe!" Kiba shouted out, hoping for an answer, but heard nothing but the echo of his own voice.

The gray wolf threw back his head and let out a loud howl and was soon joined by Kiba.

* * *

Hige awoke to a terrible pain in his side. He moaned and tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move very well. He couldn't remember what had happened. Why did he feel so groggy? Then he remembered.

"Toboe!"

Hige sat up as well as he could and looked around for his freind, but found no one. What he did find scared him. The bear that had attacked them lay on the ground dead, but thats not what worried him. It was the blood that covered the floor.

"Ah!" The tan colored wolf doubled over when he felt the pain again.

"Toboe, where are you?" he whispered, not expecting to get an answer.

He got an answer anyways, but it wasn't Toboe. It wasn't even a wolf.

* * *

Toboe was running as fast as he could in the deep snow. He let out on last howl and then tripped over his own feet. The dark brown wolf fell face first into the snow. He quickly got up when he felt the cold snow sting his face.

"Ah cold!" Toboe sat up and shook his head.

The young wolf sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering if Kiba and Tsume were really looking for them. He also wondered how Hige was holding up. Was he even still alive?

Toboe shook his head again. "No, don't think like that. Have to keep looking," He scolded him self.

The wolf got back to his feet and began to run again, hoping that this time, he would have more luck.

* * *

"Kiba! I've caught their scent! I think it's them." The gray wolf picked up his speed, passing the white wolf.

"I smell it, too!" Kiba ran up to Tsume's side.

The two wolves ran at full speed. Kiba howled, hoping to get an answer this time. They approached the mouth of a cave. Outside they could smell the terrible stench of blood. Kiba led the way, but he was cautious about it. Behind him, he could hear Tsume stop in his tracks.

"Kiba, I don't think we should go in there." The gray wolf said in a stern voice.

Kiba new he probly shouldn't but he kept walking anyways.

"Hige and Toboe could be in there."

"I know I'm not the only one who smells blood. The scent is thick. There must be a lot of it." Tsume wasn't going to move.

Kiba stopped for a moment to think, but pushed a terrible thought to the side and walked inside the cave. When he did, what he froze at what he saw inside. The rotting corpse of a bear lay on the ground in blood. To the side of the cave scared him even more. Hige was laying on the ground drenched in blood with a live bear standing in front of him, it's claws dripping in blood.

**

* * *

**

Muahahaha!!!! I'm so evil. But I could be a little nice and remind you that, I never said there was going to be a character death. If you know what I mean. ; )


	4. Last Man Standing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all. Please give me lots of reviews!!!! Read and enjoy.** **Sry for any errors. I'll fix them later.**

**

* * *

**

**: Hige was laying on the ground drenched in blood with a live bear standing in front of him, it's claws dripping in blood. :**

* * *

"Hige!" Kiba stared at his injured friend in fear.

"Where's Toboe?" Tsume asked, not expecting to get an answer back.

"We'll worry about that later, but for now, let's get rid of this bear." Kiba bared his teeth at the bear, ready to attack.

The white wolf ran at the bear at full speed and dived into it's side, causing it to loose balance. The bear rolled over on the ground with Kiba on top of him. The attempted to knock Kiba off but Kiba dodged its attack and slashed at the bears face with his claws. Wolf claws dug into the bear's face, leaving cuts across its face. The bear growled and succeeded in knocking Kiba off. Kiba hit the ground with a thud, yet still unscathed. Now it was Tsume's turn to try to take the bear down. He jumped on the bear and went for its eyes. The gray wolf bit into the its eye, causing it to growl in pain. The bear rammed its on head into the wall, trying to get Tsume off of him. Kiba got back into the battle and also jumped on the bear, going for its neck. The bear moved around like crazy, trying to get them off, but it didn't work. Kiba sank his teeth into the thick hide off the bear and blood started to ooze from the new wound. Tsume and Kiba hopped off just as the bear fell to the ground. As it hit the ground, blood splashed out from underneath it. Kiba and Tsume stopped to look at the gruesome sight for a moment. They then turned to Hige, who was laying near the back of the cave, unconscious and bleeding.

"Hige." Kiba walked over to his friend with worry in his eyes.

* * *

"Kiba! Tsume! Where are you!" In the form of a human, Toboe shouted at the top of his lungs.

The poor young wolf had been traveling on his own for quite some while now, looking for the other half of the pack. Now the problem was, he wasn't so sure he knew the way back to Hige.

"Great, now I've lost everybody." He whined as he sat in the cold snow.

Toboe was thinking of a way back to the cave when he saw paw prints in the snow. He bent down and sniffed them, then sat back up.

"Huh, they almost have the same scent as..." Toboe gasped and got back to his feet.

"The dark brown wolf ran again in the direction the paw prints were leading.

* * *

"Hige wake up, are you ok. Hige answer me." Hige could hear a familiar voice repeating the same thing over and over again. He didn't even bother to open his eyes. He felt to weak.

"I don't think he's going to be waking up any time soon." Hige heard another familiar voice as he sensed another wolf approach him.

"Who... are you?" The collared wolf asked in a whisper.

"Guess you were wrong Tsume." One of the voices said.

When he heard the name, Hige realized who was standing beside him.

"Tsume, Kiba..... your..." The injured wolf could barely open his eyes.

"Yes, we found you. Where's Toboe?" Tsume asked, not looking all that concered for Hige, but the others knew he was just hiding it.

"Toboe? I... thought he.. was with me."

Kiba looked over at Tsume with worried filled eyes.

"He's not here." The white wolf responded, now concerned for both Hige's and Toboe's lives.

"He must've gone looking for us." Tsume looked over at the mouth of the cave, still showing no sign of worry.

Kiba knew he had to be the one to take charge, after all, he is the leader of the pack. "Ok, Tsume you stay here and look after Hige. I'll go find Toboe." He ran out of the cave without another word.

"Toboe!" Kiba called out his friends name while running fast, causing snow to fly every where.

"Toboe!" It seemed almost useless. Toboe could be any where.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Kiba!" A boy's voice shouted back.

"Huh?!" Kiba looked up and saw Toboe running towards him.

Something didn't seem right. Toboe looked scared, and what was that smell? A gun shot was then heard. The white wolf looked in the direction of the loud noise and saw a wolf hunter behind Toboe. Just what they needed.

"Toboe, this way!" Kiba led Toboe away from both the cave and the wolf hunter.

"What about Hige and Tsume?!"

"There's no way we'll get away with an injured wolf, we'll have to lead the wolf hunters away from the cave so that we don't have to worry about them going after the weak." Kiba glanced behind him and saw four more hunters behind the first one. "When I say, turn around and go for their guns."

"But, won't that be a little to dangerous, we could get shot." Toboe didn't seem to be all that fond of the idea.

"We're most likely going to get shot this way." The white wolf answered as he dodged a bullet.

The two ran for a moment and then Kiba said the word, "Go!"

Both wolves turned and each jumped on a wolf hunter, sinking their teeth into human flesh. Two human bodies fell to the ground, dead. Kiba knocked a gun out of the hands of one of the men and killed him also, while Toboe did the same.

"Four down, 1 to go." Toboe stared at the last man standing and bared his teeth.

"He's all yours." Kiba backed away some to get out of Toboe's way.

The wolf hunter saw the dark brown wolf jump at him and blood splattered every where.

* * *

Tsume and Hige sat quietly in the cave. Hige, who was still in pain, had his eyes closed. Tsume on the other hand, stared outside, waiting for the others. The stench of blood and decay was really starting to bother wolves. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"Do you think..... Kiba found Toboe yet?" Hige asked in a quiet voice.

"If he did, they would already be back." Tsume answered, not taking his sight away from the outside.

There was a slight moment of silence.

"Maybe if you two idiots weren't so lazy and got behind then we wouldn't be in this mess." The gray wolf had a bit of an angry tone in his voice, but Hige could tell he was worried.

Hige sighed and closed his eyes again and tried to rest, but Tsume spoke again.

"I think we'd better find another place to stay... now." Tsume sounded stern and he began to walk over to Hige.

"Why. Then Kiba and Toboe won't be able to find us."

Tsume helped Hige up and let the injured wolf lean on him as he helped him walk. Hige winced in pain.

"We don't have much choice."

"What are you....."

Bang! A gun shot was heard out side.

Hige and Tsume looked at each other.

"Oh"

**

* * *

**

Did you like it????

To Be Continued


	5. Bullets

**

* * *

A/N: Ok I admit this isn't my best chapter (or story) but a chapter (or story) nonetheless, am I not right? Not only that but it's ridiculously short. I promise you both a long (and a good) chapter for the next. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll fix any mistakes later.

* * *

**

: Bang! A gun shot was heard out side. :

* * *

"Can't you go any faster?!" Tsume yelled at Hige in frustration as they walked away from the cave.

Hige didn't answer, he just tried his best to go as fast as he could with Tsume's help. Bang! A bullet hit the ground beside them.

"Damn it!" Tsume yelled.

Hige stopped walking and fell to the ground. He was to weak to keep going, but he wasn't going to let Tsume stay behind with him.

"Tsume just go, I don't want you to die because of me."

The gray wolf kneeled down next to the injured wolf.

"Shut it and get up!" Tsume picked Hige up in his arms and began to run again.

Bullets whizzed past with great speed, just barely hit Tsume in the head. He ran faster but it didn't help much. Then a bullet grazed Tsume's arm and he stopped, looking very angry. He growled.

"Don't these know when to stop." Tsume said in a low voice.

He set Hige down in the snow and turned around.

"That is enough."

The gray wolf ran at one of the wolf hunters at full speed and jumped on him, causing the man to fall back. The gun flew from his hands and into the snow. A scream was heard just before the mans throat was slit. Tsume looked up and saw the other wolf hunter staring at him.

"What, you look like you've never seen a wolf before." Tsume said as he jumped up and took the other mans gun from his hands.

"Please wolf, don't hurt me. I promise, I'll leave you alone. Just please..."

Hearing the mans pleas, Tsume hesitated for a moment, holding the gun. But he had already made up his mind. He held up the gun and pulled the trigger, aiming at the humans head.

* * *

"Kiba, what was that noise?" Toboe asked after he heard a lowed bang echo through the cold air of the night.

Kiba raised his head and looked in the dirrection the sound came from.

"Sounded like a gun shot." The white wolf took a step forward and his eyes grew big. " Hige! Tsume! Come on!" He motioned far Toboe to follow him and they started running back to the cave.

A million thoughts rushed through Toboe's mind. What if Hige's dead? What if Tsume's dead? What if They're hurt..... more.

"Stop." Toboe whispered to him self.

"Tsume?! Hige?!" Kiba called out his freinds names as he got closer to the cave.

When they reached the cave they saw blood trailing in the other direction. Kiba checked to see if the other half of the pack was there, but the dead bodies of he bears were the only things there.

"Follow the blood." Kiba said as he ran back out of the cave, Toboe following close behind.

"Hige!? Tsume?!" Kiba could smell their scents, Toboe could too.

"Kiba! Over here!" The heard some one shout.

Kiba and Toboe turned and saw Hige laying on the ground with Tsume standing beside him. One the ground were the dead bodies of two wolf hunters, one with a gun beside him and the other un armed. Kiba looked back up at Tsume.

"What happened here?"

"Huh?" The gray wolf looked down at the body that was un armed, and then back at Kiba. "Oh that. Poor bastard got killed with his own weapon." He said as he held a gun up in one arm.

"Toboe, you're ok." Hige saw Toboe standing beside Kiba. He seemed relieved to know that Toboe was ok.

Toboe saw how bad Hige looked and ran over to him, with Kiba following. Toboe crouched down beside Hige and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about, runt." The collared wolf gave a slight grin, but he was clearly still in a lot of pain.

"What do we do? Hige will get ill if we don't clean his wounds. And we have no shelter or food and it's real cold and....." Toboe began to whine.

"Would you just shut up and stop worrying so much!" Tsume sounded agitated.

Toboe frowned. "Sorry."

Kiba looked around and decided what to do.

"We'd better start looking for some shelter before another blizzard starts up. Tsume, you carry Hige."

"What! Why don't you carry him?"

Kiba glared at him.

Tsume sighed and walked over to Hige. He carefully picked him up.

Once again, the four wolves ran through the deep, cold snow, in hope of finding shelter.

****

* * *

****

**What'd I tell you, it's short and it sucks. Oh well. Now tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Ok?**

To Be Continued (if you review) 


End file.
